1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to creation and delivery of audio advertisements, and, more specifically, to dynamically selecting background music for audio advertisements.
2. Background of the Invention
Providers of digital content may generate revenue by inserting advertisements into the digital content and receiving payment from advertisers according to a cost-per-impression (CPI) model or a pay-per-click (PPC) model. For example, the providers may insert audio advertisements between songs in an audio content stream provided to client devices. The CPI or PPC that advertisers are willing to pay for an advertisement depends on the advertisement's effectiveness. To improve advertisement effectiveness, digital content promoters deliver targeted advertisements that are more likely than a generic advertisement to engage users.
Traditional advertisements often include background music (e.g., rock songs in car commercials). However, advertisers select background music to accompany the non-musical content of the advertisement. Accordingly, the background music in an advertisement may clash with music in surrounding content unless the background music and the surrounding content match by random circumstance. Advertisements that clash with surrounding content disrupt a user's experience and accordingly reduce engagement with both the advertisement and the surrounding content. Additionally, advertisers select background music for an advertisement without considering the individualized preferences of users listening to the advertisement. Users that are nonplussed by an advertisement's background music are more likely to ignore an advertisement. Accordingly, background music in traditional advertisements does not effectively engage listeners.